A moment in Twilight
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: Oneshot. Link and Kai drag dear Shigen and his boyfriend Ryuk to see the latest Twilight movie. Made for my four friends who actually did this. Slight Twilight hate from Shiwi... Sorry Twilight fans, Shigen doesn't like the series... Link/Kai Shigen/Ryuk


So this takes place in the 21st century, yeah I'm back in this timeline again, so enjoy, but it's not exactly during the highschool fic, call it AU if you wish.

And you have not heard from me in a while cause I've been intensely re-writing Adventure in the Darkness, which not a lot of you read, but I freaking like it! And I was very rushed in writing it so I'm taking my time on it now. As for that prequel, I'll try to get it up sometime soon~ But I'll be going to College in August, and I don't want to start it if I wont be able to update it.

Oh, and has anyone seen the trailer for Skyward Sword? It looks fucking AWESOME!

Anyway, there's my bit, I love you all, and I miss you~

Btw, my four buddies actually went out and did this, and I'm sad to say that my boyfriend is on team Edward... I'm team Jacob.

* * *

To say that Link was having a peaceful sleep would be an understatement. In his dreams he was laying in a field of cotton (which was pretty damn comfortable to say the least) and he was staring up at the starry night sky, watching the moon, the stars, and...

"Linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnk."

Nope, no Links up there, but this was a dream, nothing was impossible. So Link focused all his energy into creating two clouds that eventually formed into two Links, or more specifically, Link and Kai. He smirked as the two cloud people embraced and started making out.

A very nice dream.

"Shygen's pregnant with Ganondorf's baby!"

The hero's eyes shot open upon hearing those blasphemous words. "W-What?" He rolled over onto his back and looked up at Kai who was now perched on his stomach, a playful smile on his lips (which usually meant he was up to no good) and a strange twinkle in his eye (which usually meant he was about to get raped or kissed).

"Good morning sleepy head, I knew that would get you up!"

Link looked from Kai to the window which he noted had no trace of any morning light at all. "Um, Kai? What time is it?"

Kai's smile only increased, which confirmed Link's fears. "It's about, 4:30 in the morning, why?"

With a loud moan the Redeads would be proud of, Link grabbed Kai's pillow and shoved it over his face. "Kai, go back to sleep, the hero needs to rest."

"No, the damn hero needs to get up so we can go see the fucking Eclipse movie! Do you know how long I've been waiting to see this?" Before Link could grumble out any kind of answer, Kai removed the pillow from his face and threw it behind him, and before Link had a chance to get the pillow from behind his head, he grabbed that one too and threw it.

Link, now pillow-less, glared up at his lover. "And why pray tell, must we get ready at such an early hour of the morning?" He sat up and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, it wasn't a very fluffy pillow, but it would do.

Kai rubbed the hero's back roughly so that he wouldn't fall asleep again. "Well, you know how popular this movie is, so it's going to be hard to get in, thus the leaving early, not to mention we have to get Shigen up, which will take until Christmas, because he's an ass when it comes to his beauty sleep."

Link sighed in defeat, Kai did have some good points. "Fine, I'm going to go get my shower, you go find some way to wake the ice prince up." He placed his hands on Kai's cheeks and gave him a quick kiss. "Off, now please."

Kai stole one more kiss before jumping off the hero and onto the floor a little less gracefully than he had intended after tripping over one of the pillows he had previously threw.

He made sure to thump his way down the stairs, just in case the goddesses decided to be nice to him, and Shigen would wake up easily, but he knew that was a very big impossibility.

Once downstairs, Kai went into shadow form and slipped into Shigen's room without knocking (no that he would hear it) and skipped soundless over to Shigen's bedside, reverting back to his normal form with a smirk.

_No wonder the guy sleeps with his door locked, not only is he fucking adorable when he sleeps, but he sleeps naked~_

But just so it would be less awkward, Kai slid Shigen's favorite blanket over him, not missing the growl that the human let out.

_Does he know I'm touching his blanket? Dear Goddesses he's over protective of this thing. _Once Shigen was fully covered, Kai placed a hand on each of his shoulders and shock him violently.

"Fire! Fire! Call 9-1-1 Shigen!"

Shigen didn't even flinch, he continued to sleep, oblivious to what Kai was screaming at him.

"Damn it, you're a deep sleeper." Kai scratched his head hoping that the friction would create some helpful ideas. When he thought of one, he took a deep breath and yelled...

"Link's running down the street naked!"

This time Shigen did move, he turned his head to the side and mumbled out something that sounded like 'take pictures...'

_Almost! So naked is the right direction to go..._

"Link and Ryuk are making out in the rain! Naked!"

But this time Shigen didn't move. Kai was about to give up all hope, and leave the job to Link, when sound of Shigen's creepy voice made him jump.

"Shadow... not only does that image paint a non-desirable picture for me... it is completely impossible... Not to mention my Ryuk would kick your ass for even thinking it..."

Without thinking, Kai glomped the half sleeping man and gave him a few kisses on the cheeks. "You're awake! Joy!"

Shigen pushed the shadow off and dusted of his precious blanket before glancing at the clock, it read 4:50.

"Shadow... I thought I told you not to wake me up past ten on weekends..."

Kai was about to say something concerning Shigen and his stupid beauty sleep, but then he realized. _He forgot!_

"Shigen-"

"No... I am not going to go see that stupid movie with the stupid, glittery, animal munchers..."

"But-"

"You already made me go to the first two... and all I have to say is... I will never be the same again..."

"Me and Link like the movies though!"

"Yeah...? Well the fan girls raped my ears with their unnecessary screaming..."

Kai gave him a blank look. "You're just saying that because you're still in the closet. I know you secretly like Twilight!"

Shigen gave Kai an equally blank look. "I did until the fourth book..."

Kai stuck his tongue out at him and tugged on his arms, literally dragging him out of the bed.

Shigen shooed him away and stood up, both of them forgetting about Shigen's lack of clothes. Kai turned away and began digging through a pile of clean clothes on the floor, looking for something the emo could wear, but he was not quick enough, because Link chose that moment to walk in.

Link didn't say anything, but he did throw a t-shirt at Shigen's face, muttering to him to put in on before his eyes burned out of his head.

"Sexy... I am not wearing this..." He held up the t-shirt which had 'team Edward' written on it.

Kai threw boxers at him. "Who cares, just put something on! Link doesn't need anymore reasons to leave me."

Link rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Kai, I wont leave you for a young and sexy human like Shigen."

"I'm sure your words make him feel better..." Shigen slipped into his boxers and went in search of his other clothes, his black jeans (of course) his bondage gear, and a long sleeved shirt that said 'Team Jace..'?"

Kai poked it. "Who the fuck is Jace?"

Shigen turned around and plucked a book down from the shelf, tossing it to Kai who caught it. "It's called the mortal instruments series... try it... you'll like it..."

Kai made a disgusted face and threw the book on Shigen's bed without glancing at it. "Maybe later. Come on, we still have to pick Ryuk up!" He grabbed onto Link and Shigen's hands, dragging them out of the room.

"You're going to put Ryuk through hell too...? This should be interesting..." Shigen locked the front door, knowing that the other two would forget, and then he was pushed into the back seat of the car, and the doors were locked.

He quickly put every available seat belt on and said a quick prayer.

Link and Kai slipped into the front seats and Link turned the car on. "Everyone ready?"

There was a happy 'yep' and a slightly pissed off 'no...' and Link took that as his cue to get the show on the road, or more like 'accident on wheels' on the road.

They were about half way to Ryuk's house when Link let out a quiet "damn." And Kai looked at him questionably.

Link smiled at him, taking his eyes off the road for a brief second. "It's early in the morning, there's no one out here to hit."

Both Shigen and Kai went wide eyed at this statement. The hero definitely had an evil streak in him.

They pulled into Ryuk's driveway, making sure to keep the headlights turned off so that they wouldn't wake his parents, and the two in the front motioned to Shigen to get out.

Shigen grumbled at them and got out, slamming the door once outside (just to spook them... and it worked) and walked up to the front door. He didn't bother knocking, the door was always unlocked, not many people would risk breaking into a house where a constantly bad mood teen lived, so they didn't bother locking it.

Inside was silent, and Shigen almost turned around when his 'Shigen senses' started tingling. But he either had to deal with the current situation, or go see a movie he despised and have no one there to share his pain.

Shigen sneaked quietly past Ryuk's parent's room and down to the end of the hall to where he knew was the door that led to his boyfriend's room. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door, gritting his teeth when it squeaked rather loudly.

_Someone needs to oil this damn thing... _Shigen slid in and closed the door behind him, glaring at it as if daring to make a sound, it didn't.

When he turned and looked at Ryuk sleeping on the bed, he _almost_ smiled. The red haired teen was curled up under his numerous blankets (how he could sleep with that many blankets in the summertime still confused Shigen) and wrapped up in his arms was his favorite teddy bear Mr. Snuggles, the bear was ancient, and Shigen couldn't understand why one would keep such an old, ripped up and sewn back together bear. But it was Ryuk, he was always hard to understand.

Shigen sat on the side of the bed and removed nasty Mr. Snuggles , discarding him somewhere on the floor behind him, and took the bear's place in it's owners arms.

It took Ryuk 10 seconds to realize his precious bear was gone, his eyes snapped open and he looked down only to see Shigen smirking up at him. "You know, I could totally have your arse arrested for this." But he was use to waking up and finding Shigen randomly in his bed, it didn't scare him as much anymore.

"You need to get up love... Shadow and sexy are taking us out..." Shigen leaned up and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before crawling out of the bed and dragging the still sleepy Ryuk out with him, who unfortunately wasn't naked and was wearing boxers.

Ryuk didn't stand up, he just laid there and let Shigen drag him across the floor over to his dresser, where he was left while Shigen rummaged through his clothes to find something for him to wear.

"Don't you dare pick out any emo clothes, I'm not all dark and depressing like you." Ryuk sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. He watched as Shigen looked through his clothes, laughing as a terrified expression crossed his face when he stumbled upon something with too much color.

He finally settled on jeans and a darker red t-shirt. He threw the clothes at Ryuk who quickly put them on, not wanting to keep Shigen waiting.

While Shigen unlocked and opened the window and climbed out, Ryuk grabbed his burgundy sweater off the back of his door, then crawled out after the other man. Since Ryuk's house had only one floor, it was convenient for sneaking out of.

"Hey Shiwi? Where are they taking us this early in the morning anyway?" Ryuk asked as they rounded the corner of his house and stepped onto the driveway.

"To see the new Twilight movie... You've never gone with us before... so prepare yourself... The fan-girls may scream loud... but shadow and sexy scream louder..." He opened the car door and pushed a now frightened Ryuk inside and then got in himself.

Ryuk made sure that his seat belt was on secure before asking. "You mean that movie with the wearwolves who are not wearwolves and the vampire's who are half god, sparkle more then Link when he's having one of his flamboyant days, and are fang-less? " Ryuk didn't read or go out to movies often, so he relied on the tv for his information, and what he had seen from the movie so far left him not impressed.

Link and Kai both looked back to glare at him so he quickly squished himself into Shigen's side.

Link put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway, almost taking out the mail box on the side of the road. "Well Ryuk, if you did like the movie, what team would you be on?" Link eyed the younger man in the rear view mirror evilly, and Shigen suppressed the urge to face-palm.

Kai bounced up and down excitedly. "Team Edward! Team Edward! He's better than Jake!" He smiled at Link who nodded his head in a agreement.

Ryuk being Ryuk, had only one answer."Personally I'm team 'I don't give a fuck'."

Beside him, Shigen chuckled.

The rest of the drive was spent in awkward silence, well not complete silence, since the two in the front were creating a plan to convert the non believer.

* * *

After they parked the car and made their way to the theater, they weren't surprised to see a lot of people already lined up. There wasn't a whole lot of people, but still a fair amount, most of them were dressed up as vampires, or were camped out in chairs trying to catch some shut eye before the show.

Link and Kai left Shigen and Ryuk to guard their place in line (with their lives!) while they went to get something for them to eat.

Shigen leaned against the wall with his arms crossed looking much like a grumpy Squall, while Ryuk sat on the ground beside his feet, both men stayed quiet, listening to the laughter and talk of everyone around them, and wincing every time someone let out a high pitched scream.

"You'd think they were about to be given the elixir of life or something." Ryuk blandly stated as he was two girls hug each other and spin around in circles.

Above him, Shigen was shaking his head sadly. "I would understand if they were worked up because Square Enix finally announced that the majority of their Final Fantasy characters are gay... but this is all just for some poorly written love story..."

"It was that bad, eh?" Ryuk asked while giving Shigen's leg a poke out of boredom.

"Well... Actually the first book wasn't bad... The second made me want to cut myself... and the third was alright... but the forth was horrible.."

Ryuk gave him a look that said 'what was so bad about it?', but Shigen just shook his head sadly.

"Breakfast is served ladies!" Kai squeezed through the crowd and handed them their breakfast sandwiches, he smiled at them and they both noticed the fangs which Kai usually kept hidden resting lazily over his bottom lip.

Link followed soon after him with their morning coffee, and Shigen almost chocked on his food when he saw that the hero was also supporting a new set of fangs.

Link saw the looks he was getting from the two men and shrugged. "They're fake okay? I just wanted to get into the spirit." He handed Ryuk and Shigen their coffee, along with plastic fangs for both of them. "You guys have to wear them too."

Shigen put his in without complaint. "I'm only going along with it because I have the sudden urge to nibble Ryuk's neck with them..."

Ryuk blushed and sipped on his coffee quietly as they all chuckled.

A loud wave of screaming made two of them jump and the other two look around excitedly. They had opened the doors to the theater early so they could show more shows.

Kai somehow got a hold on all of them and and help move them to the door, they had already paid for their tickets, so it was just a matter of getting into the movie room and finding a seat.

They claimed their seats in the middle row and sat down. This time Shigen offered to go get the popcorn, because last time he had sat alone to save the seat, he got tackled by a bunch of Jacob fan-girls just because he happened to be wearing a team Jacob t-shirt (no thanks to a certain shadow).

So Shigen left for the popcorn, leaving Ryuk all alone with the two fan-boys.

Kai ruffled Ryuk's hair earning a growl from the redhead. "Isn't this exciting? I can't wait to see this movie."

"I can." Said a voice from next to Ryuk.

They looked at the blond hair and silver eyed stranger with raised eyebrows.

He laughed nervously. "My sister dragged me here against my will." He held out his hand. "I'm Ephraim by the way. Ephraim Reyes, but my friends call me Kyou."

Ryuk glared at the hand, but Link and Kai shook it happily.

"Ahh Twilight... The cause of older brothers suffering since 2008..." Shigen took his seat in between Ryuk and Kai and handed everyone their popcorn.

"Holy shit emo, that was fast." Kai popped a few bits of pop corn in his mouth and chewed loudly, not that you could hear it over the chatter in the room anyway.

"I bribed the clerks with extra money to let me in the front of the line..." Shigen opened up a pack of dill pickle powder and dumped a fair amount onto his popcorn.

Kyou laughed. "I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be here."

The movie chose that moment to start up prompting the fans to scream as loud as they could.

Shigen was smart enough to cover his ears, but Ryuk had no prior warning, so he ended up hiding inside his hoodie, trying to block out the noise. Once the movie got rolling though, everyone calmed down, except for Link and Kai who were drooling and cheering at certain parts.

Shigen leaned over to Ryuk who had just popped his head out from his small shelter and nibbled at his neck with his plastic fangs.

Ryuk shuddered and swatted his boyfriend away with a glare, the theater was dark, but it wasn't _that_ dark.

"How about this Ryuk..." Shigen whispered quietly. "If you scream out 'Cedric lives' next time Edward shows up on screen... I'll let you top me..."

Ryuk didn't know what those words meant to the group of people currently watching the movie, but if it meant he could top his lover...

"A whole week."

Shigen smirked that sexy smirk of his. "All right..."

Ryuk turned his attention back to the movie, waiting for Edward's face to appear on the screen (which wouldn't be too long). "I'm holding you to your word Shiwi."

As soon as Edward reappeared on the screen, he sucked in a breath and shouted. "Cedric fucking lives!"

After that there were many cries of outrage and a lot of laughter, beside him Shigen was in stitches trying to hold in his own laughter, but Kai was doing a fine job of laughing for the both of them. Even Kyou and Edward's number 1 fan/Link were chuckling.

Luckily they didn't get kicked out, and the movie continued without much further incident. If you don't call Shigen falling asleep and waking up to find his precious blanket not next to him an incident that is...

As soon as they got back in the house, Ryuk claimed he needed some help on his summer homework and dragged Shigen into his room, slamming the door and locking it securely.

Link and Kai shared confused looks.

"Summer homework? Highly doubt it! I bet they just want to go do dirty things with those fangs you bought them."

Link pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to sigh. "Well, at least we had fun, I can't wait until the last movie comes out."

both of them jumped when Shigen's door banged loudly.

Link turned Kai around and led him up the stairs before he got too curious. "Must be an intense project or something."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, more like a 'let's have hard kinky sex' kind of project." He stopped when they reached the top of the stairs and looked back at Link. "Speaking of which, I also need help on a certain summer project, think you could help a guy out hero?"

Link grinned. "Well it depends on what subject it is."

Kai dragged the hero toward their bedroom. "It's a bio project on human anatomy actually, and I know you're quiet good at that stuff, so you'll have to help me."

Link didn't need to be dragged anymore, he pushed Kai into their room and closed the door.

The door locked with a click.

* * *

Sorry about the ending, I just wanted to get this damn thing posted. It sucks I know : P

I'm planing on writing a bunch of Shigen/Blanket oneshots, so look out for those xD


End file.
